Days and Faith
by Beth Ashkevron
Summary: A short 1*R songfic
1. I Never Thought I'd See The Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Heero, or Relena. I also don't own the song, which is by Sade.However, the plot's my own, so I'd appreciate if people didn't reuse it. Thanks, Beth Warnings: None, unless you don't like the idea of Heero and Relena as a pairing, or if you don't like silly fluffish stories. Category: Short songfic, Relena's POV. Pairing: Slight 1*R  
  
Part One: I Never Thought I'd See the Day  
  
You shed a shadow on my life shed a shadow on a love took the shelter out of my life took the shelter of a lie  
  
I knew you were hiding in the shadows. I knew you were guarding me. I knew you were always there, keeping your promise. But why weren't you there beside me? Why didn't you show your face? Why didn't you come talk to me?  
  
I could see it in your restless eyes the truth was hiding the truth you could not disguise  
  
I knew you cared about me, even if only a little. Otherwise you would have killed me long ago- and you only try to kill people you care about... I mean, look at all the times you tried to kill Duo, and he's your best friend- though you'd never admit it...  
  
But I never thought I'd see the day I knew I'd need a miracle to make you stay I knew I needed a miracle and I never thought I'd see the day  
  
I walked down the slippery sidewalk, as it began to rain. I headed for my secret garden. I always went there when I wanted to be alone. Why didn't you kill me? Did you really care? Or was I just fooling myself into believing that you did?  
  
You put a shadow on a love took the shelter of a lie took the shelter out of my life  
  
I fell to my knees in front of a rosebush. The soaked roses were both red and white. My hair was dripping, and the water sliding down my face was not entirely due to the rain. I reached out a hand to gently brush a white rose with gentle fingertips. I gasped as a thorn dug into my hand. I shadow fell over the bush, and I smiled. I wish you could shelter me shelter me now I need a miracle  
  
"So" I asked you, the cut forgotten, still looking at the white rose that was now stained red... "Are you intending to stay this time?" Rough hands pulled me up. You turned me around, so you could see my face, I guess. You were just as soaking wet as I was. Your Prussian blue eyes bored into my violet ones... What were you looking for there? "Yes" You said in a firm monotone. I smile, thinking,  
  
"And I never thought I'd see the day..." 


	2. Have A Little Faith In Man

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Gundam Wing, or it's characters, or the song, which is by Sade. (unfortunately) Warnings: None. Category: Short Songfic, slightly fluffy. Pairing: slight 1*R  
  
Part Two: Have a Little Faith in Man  
  
"~Man stands in all his glory~ ~sitting at the crossroads of the same old story~ ~Man got his make-up - wears it like a mask~ ~hides inside a child - lives inside a glass~ ~Man breathes his own deceit~ ~Man worships his own defeat~"  
  
I closed the door to my apartment, and walked the streets, thinking about you. I didn't have a specific destination in mind, which was unusual for me. I always seem to know exactly where I'm going- I always have a reason, a direction to take. But not this time. I need to think.  
  
"~I'm a man~ ~I know what it feels like~ ~I'm a man working on the living part of life~ ~You see through me~ ~I understand~ ~don't loose hope~ ~If you can~ ~Have a little faith in man~"  
  
I wasn't aware of it when it began to rain. I just noted that it was there as if it weren't me that was getting wet. As if it were just a dream. How had you known that I couldn't stay around you? You must have understood, 'cause you didn't try to stop me. Why?  
  
"~Shakespeare's men got all the lines~ ~Modern man lives back in time~ ~Man got bravado in his big steel hand~ ~Runs with the wolf - sleeps with the lamb~ ~Man falls- cuts- and bleeds~ ~Man stumbles on his own belief~"  
  
I slipped on the wet pavement, and somehow I'd suddenly fallen. I saw a small trickle of blood sliding from my torn hands, only to be washed away by the rain. I don't feel it. It does not affect me. I don't really care about you. How could I, when I have no emotions? I believe that... How can I not, when I've never cared about anything, really?  
  
"~I'm a man~ ~I know what it feels like~ ~I'm a man working on the living part of life~ ~You see through me~ ~I understand~ ~don't loose hope~ ~If you can~ ~Have a little faith in man~"  
  
I've been living in the past, and you've always seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about it. You never forced my to talk, or to explain- you never seemed to need it- you already understood. I blinked, realizing that I was heading for your garden. I've watched you cry there so often, that now - when I'm confused - that is where I go...  
  
"~He's the hoax~ ~behind the thrill~ ~the poison arrow~ ~the bitter pill~ ~hard to swallow~ ~hard to kill~ ~hard to understand~ ~he's the light~ ~behind the hill~ ~the broken promise~ ~the iron will~ ~hard to kill~ ~hard to understand~"  
  
I never wanted to kill all those people. I always thought it was my nature to kill - but now, I wonder... Why didn't I kill you? That's been bothering me a lot lately, because I've always had an answer before. Why do I now go back to you? To keep my promise - that I would protect you? I'm not sure. I stood behind you now- you were crying. Blood stained a single rose - yours? - like I stain you... Am I why you cry? I search your gaze for the answers to my silent questions. Do I love you?  
  
"~Oh I'm a man~ ~I know what it feels like~ ~I'm a man working on the living part of life~ ~You see through me~ ~I understand~ ~don't loose hope~ ~If you can~ ~Have a little faith in man~ ~I know what it feels like~ ~I'm a man working on the living part of life~ ~You see through me~ ~I understand~ ~don't loose hope~ ~If you can~ ~Have a little faith in man~"  
  
"Yes," I whisper, thinking, Yes, I do love you...  
  
"~Have a little faith in man~"  
  
You asked me a question, but I didn't hear you. You're smiling, and I wonder why... I guess it doesn't really matter, as long as you're happy now... I never thought I'd see the day when I'd live up to the faith you had in me... and I never thought I'd admit this- even if it's only to myself. 


End file.
